It has been found that, when dry, alkali metal tetrakis(Faryl)borates are thermally sensitive. Alkali metal tetrakis(Faryl)borates are also sensitive to shock. These sensitivities clearly indicate potential hazards in the handling and processing of such compounds. Because alkali metal tetrakis(Faryl)borates are useful intermediates in the preparation of organic cation tetrakis(Faryl)borates, it would be very desirable to minimize or eliminate these sensitivity problems.